cantare
by ulil.olala
Summary: Kata ibu Dice, jangan sering-sering main dengan anak-anak komplek yang aneh-aneh. Tetapi sulit untuk mematuhinya—apalagi kalau ada anak pindahan baru yang kadang membuat Dice berdebar-debar sendiri. [DicexGentaro] [Primary SchoolAU!]
1. I

Dice menguap lebar. Ibunya sedang tidak ada—jadi dia hanya sendirian di rumah. Tugas sekolahnya belum dia kerjakan. Malas. Inginnya pergi main, tapi Dice tidak mau main sendirian.

Biasanya, Ramuda datang mengajaknya main keluar, tapi hari ini tampaknya tidak. Sudah jam sebelas dan Ramuda belum meneriakinya. Dice berguling di sofa ruang tamu sekali. Lucu juga, kalau sedang begini rasanya Dice jadi kangen suara Ramuda yang cempreng.

Baru juga akan mengambil es krim di lemari es, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dice cepat-cepat berlari—dan hampir tersandung undakan kayu di depan pintu.

"Dice, main yuk~" suara Ramuda terdengar samar-samar lewat interkom. Maklum saja, Ramuda kan pendek jadi kepalanya tidak sampai ke interkom. Hebat juga dia ini. Dugaannya pasti benar jika Ramuda akan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Dice membuka pintu dan mendapati Ramuda berdiri sambil mengemut sebatang permen loli. Seperti biasa, Ramuda terlihat seperti perempuan meskipun memakai kaus dan celana pendek.

"Mau main?" tanya Ramuda. Dice mengangguk.

"Bentar aku mau kunci pintu dulu. Jika tidak pasti dipukul mama nanti."

Ramuda menunggu di depan pagar ketika Dice menaruh kunci di dalam pot bunga. "Ibumu pergi lagi ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Dice menghampiri Ramuda. "Iya, dia pergi mau beli bahan-bahan untuk memasak tapi belum pulang."

"Yuk." ajak Dice. "Mau main ke mana memangnya? Panas begini enaknya ke sungai."

Ramuda mengangguk. "Semoga saja sungainya sepi ya. Aku sedang malas bertemu yang lain soalnya."

* * *

.

.

.

**cantare**

.

(c)

Hypnosis Mic (c) KING RECORDS

.

.

.

* * *

**Tentang Dice, Ramuda, dan teman mainnya**

.

Bisa dibilang, Dice bersahabat dengan Ramuda. Dice sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan. Tapi yang pasti mereka selalu kemana-mana berdua. Ramuda sendiri adalah kakak kelas Dice di sekolah. Mereka beda satu tingkat, tapi Ramuda sendiri tampaknya tidak telalu peduli.

Ramuda itu laki-laki tulen, meskipun pendek dan punya wajah cantik. Kadang Ramuda bisa sangat menyebalkan kalau bertemu dengan perempuan. Dia biasanya bertingkah sok imut, tetapi perempuan juga sangat menyukai Ramuda. Ramuda juga sebenarnya licik tapi Dice kenal Ramuda sejak dulu jadi Ramuda sangat baik padanya. Karena tinggi mereka beda satu kepala, Dice kadang-kadang memakai kepala Ramuda untuk menopang kepalanya sendiri jika mereka sedang berdiri.

Hobi Ramuda adalah memakan permen loli. Ramuda bahkan membawa banyak permen loli di saku celananya dan sering menawari Dice sehabis mereka main.

Sejauh ini pertemanan mereka baik-baik saja meskipun anak-anak yang lain sering mengejek jika Dice adalah pacar Ramuda.

Mereka baru sampai di sungai dan wajah Ramuda mendadak cemberut. Dice mengikuti arah pandang Ramuda. _Ada Jakurai_.

"Pindah tempat lain yuk." Dice menawarkan. Ramuda menggeleng. "Sudah biarkan saja, kita main di ujung sana saja. Aku lagi kepingin main air soalnya."

Dice mengekori Ramuda berjalan ke dekat jembatan. Kepala Jakurai sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Jakurai sendiri adalah anak kelas enam yang punya badan tinggi seperti tiang listrik. Sebenarnya Jakurai sangat baik. Orangnya juga pintar. Hanya saja, Ramuda tidak suka Jakurai. Jakurai juga tidak suka Ramuda untuk beberapa alasan. Biasanya, Ramuda yang suka memulai pertengkaran lebih dulu. Kalau sudah begini, Dice akan diam dan menonton mereka bertengkar. Dice sebenarnya diam-diam suka bertemu Jakurai di luar pengetahuan Ramuda untuk minta diajari tugas sekolahnya.

Lucu juga, Jakurai adalah orang yang suka membantu Dice mengerjakan tugas sekolah—tetapi selalu meladeni Ramuda yang kekanak-kekanakan dan lebih muda darinya.

Jakurai ditemani oleh Doppo dan Hifumi kemana-mana. Dua-duanya satu tingkat dengan Ramuda. Doppo adalah orang yang pemalu dan suka tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Sementara Hifumi orangnya berisik, cengeng, dan suka menjerit-jerit ketakutan jika melihat perempuan. Dice sendiri kadang penasaran apakah Hifumi takut juga pada ibunya sendiri.

Sebetulnya, teman main Dice ada lagi yang lain—tapi aneh-aneh semua.

Ada Yamada bersaudara. Mereka ada tiga: Ichiro, Jiro, dan Saburo. Ichiro sekelas dengannya. Sementara Jiro satu tingkat di bawahnya dan Saburo masih berada di taman kanak-kanak. Ichiro anaknya periang dan hobi mengoleksi mainan. Dia juga sangat sayang dengan dua adiknya. Kemana-mana bertiga mirip ayam dan anak-anaknya. Tapi, sama seperti Ramuda dan Jakurai—Ichiro juga mendadak jadi galak kalau bertemu dengan geng Samatoki.

Geng Samatoki ada tiga orang juga. Samatoki, Juto, dan Rio. Samatoki pemimpinnya. Anaknya bandel dan suka berkelahi dengan anak komplek sebelah. Dice jarang bertemu dengan Samatoki, tapi seingat Dice, Samatoki punya adik perempuan yang satu tingkat dengan Jiro. Anaknya cantik dan pendiam, namanya Dice tidak ingat secara pasti—tapi Dice merasa jika namanya mirip tikus.

Juto adalah anak yang memakai kacamata. Dia senang membantu orang lain—tapi tidak seperti Jakurai, Juto meminta imbalan. Ibaratnya dia akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas sekolah, tetapi nanti pasti minta dibelikan sesuatu untuk gantinya. Jadi, Dice juga tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan Juto.

Dice dekat dengan Rio, karena Rio suka memberinya makanan. Meskipun warna dan bentuknya aneh tapi rasanya enak. Rio baik sekali—meskipun suka membawa tikus abu-abu kemana-mana. Kata Rio namanya Mason. Mason biasanya ada di kantung baju Rio. Kadang-kadang Mason keluar dari kantung untuk makan.

Mereka bertiga satu tingkat dengan Ramuda. Ramuda sendiri sekelas dengan Samatoki dan Doppo.

Dice kenal mereka semua karena mereka satu komplek dan satu sekolah. Biasanya, Dice bertemu mereka di sungai atau di toko jajanan punya kakak Ichijiku. Kadang mereka juga bermain game bersama—meskipun kalau main game, Ramuda suka tidak ikut karena malas bertemu gengnya Jakurai.

Ada lagi anak dari komplek sebelah. Kata ibunya Dice, mereka juga sama anehnya dengan anak-anak dari komplek sini.

Yang pertama ada Sasara. Hobinya melawak (meskipun lawakannya tidak lucu) dan matanya sangat sipit. Dice merasa jika Sasara mirip tokoh anime yang suka dia tonton di televisi pada hari minggu—tapi Dice tidak bilang. Sasara ditemani anak berkacamata bernama Rosho. Rosho orangnya pemalu dan suka membawa buku kemana-mana. Ada lagi temannya Sasara yang berbadan tinggi besar. Rei namanya. Dia anak kelas dua SMP. Dice kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa Rei mau bermain dengan anak-anak seumuran dirinya. Apa jangan-jangan Rei tidak punya teman di sekolah? Kasihan sekali ckck.

Sasara, Rosho, dan Rei kebetulan adalah pindahan dari Osaka dan mempunyai logat Kansai yang kuat. Mungkin karena itu mereka bertiga jadi dekat. Kadang Dice merasa jika mereka bertiga mirip grup ibu-ibu pelawak Manzai yang suka ditonton ayah Ramuda di televisi—tapi sayangnya lawakan mereka sama sekali tidak lucu.

Oh iya, Sasara suka bermain ke komplek sini untuk bertikai dengan kelompoknya Samatoki. Dice kerap melihat dia memukul kepala Samatoki dengan harisen yang dia bawa.

Dice juga mengenal kelompok lain yang diketuai oleh bocah galak bernama Kuko. Kuko dibesarkan di kuil dekat komplek mereka untuk menjadi biksu. Dia satu tingkat dengan Dice tetapi mereka beda sekolah. Setahu Dice, Kuko dulu dekat dengan Ichiro. Kuko anaknya suka marah-marah dan ibu Dice bilang lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak galak macam Kuko. Ada juga Jyushi. Dia setipe dengan Hifumi, tapi jauh lebih cengeng dan berisik. Kemana-mana Jyushi membawa boneka babi berwarna merah muda yang diberi nama Amanda. Kata ibunya, Jyushi pindah ke daerah sini karena dia sempat dirisak di sekolah. Jyushi memiliki suara yang bagus meskipun gayanya agak aneh. Jyushi mengikuti kakak kelasnya yang setingkat dengan Jakurai. Namanya Hitoya.

Hitoya punya banyak sekali uang. Dengar-dengar, Hitoya berpergian naik mobil mewah kemana-mana. Dia juga suka membagikan uangnya—tetapi tak jarang juga mengancam orang dengan uang yang dia miliki. Pernah sekali waktu Dice bilang pada ibunya untuk pindah ke komplek sebelah supaya kebagian uang dari Hitoya—pernah sekali juga ibunya menjitaknya sampai benjol di kepala. Sehabis itu, Dice tidak pernah membahas-bahas tentang Hitoya di depan ibunya.

Di bawah Jembatan suasananya sejuk. Dice mencelupkan kakinya ke sungai. Rasanya enak ketika air dingin mengenai kakinya. Sementara Ramuda membuka bungkus permen loli yang baru.

"Dice mau loli?" Ramuda meneriakinya.

Dice mengangguk dan segera menangkap bungkus permen loli yang dilempar kepadanya.

Air sungai yang berkilauan terkena cahaya terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Dice jadi ingin berenang, tetapi dia tidak mau mengambil risiko dimarahi ibunya karena pulang ke rumah dengan baju basah kuyup. Ujung celana yang sudah digulung tinggi-tinggi juga tetap basah karena terkena riak air sungai.

Dice menengok ke arah Ramuda. Ramuda sedang duduk di pinggir sungai. Padahal tadi Ramuda sendiri yang bilang jika dia ingin main air—tapi sekarang malah berdiam diri di sana.

"Ramuda!" Dice memanggilnya. "Tidak jadi main air?"

Ramuda kemudian menggeleng. "Nanti saja. Lolinya belum habis."

Karena air sungai sangat jernih, Dice dapat melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang dekat kakinya. Dice diam-diam berpikir jika Rio sampai melihatnya, apakah nanti ikan-ikan ini akan dibawa pulang untuk digoreng? Baru saja Dice ingin bertanya pada Ramuda tentang pendapatnya, Ramuda sudah ada di sebelahnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Main di sungai memang paling enak ya!" Ramuda berbicara dengan suara lantang.

Dice tentu saja terkejut dengan keberadaan Ramuda yang tiba-tiba. Padahal belum lama, Ramuda sendiri masih duduk di pinggiran sungai. "Kau kapan kesini Ramuda?"

"Baru saja. Tadi sewaktu Dice sedang melamun sambil melihat ikan."

"Hooo..."

"Dice mau coba menangkap ikan?" Ramuda merogoh kantungnya lagi dan membuka sebungkus permen loli lainnya.

Dice menggeleng. "Nanti kalau Rio sampai lihat, bisa-bisa habis digoreng." Ramuda tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu masalahnya, Rio jangan sampai lihat."

Mereka bermain di sungai cukup lama. Menjelang senja, Ramuda mengajak Dice untuk pulang. Mereka duduk di atas jembatan untuk mengeringkan celana mereka yang basah terkena air.

Mata Ramuda menyipit sekali lagi. Rupa-rupanya, dia sedang memerhatikan kelompok Samatoki yang sedang bertikai dengan Yamada bersaudara agak jauh dari mereka.

"Enak ya." Ramuda bergumam. Dia sedang memerhatikan Jiro yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya pada Juto.

Dice mengerutkan keningnya, "apanya yang enak?" Dia tidak bisa mengerti bagian mananya yang enak dari pertengkaran dengan kelompok lain. Jujur saja, Dice sudah bosan menonton pertengkaran Ramuda dan Jakurai.

Ramuda mengerucutkan bibirnya—kemudian berbicara, "mereka semuanya punya tiga orang Dice. Sementara kita hanya berdua. Bukannya aku tidak suka bermain dengan Dice, tapi kalau suatu saat kita terlibat pertengkaran dengan mereka, kita akan kalah jumlah."

Dice mengangguk. Dia memikirkan perkataan Ramuda yang ada benarnya—meskipun dari dalam hatinya, dia tidak mau bertengkar dengan kelompok lainnya. Bisa-bisa dia dipukul lagi nanti oleh ibunya kalau ketahuan bertengkar dengan anak lain.

"Kenapa tidak cari satu orang lain untuk diajak ke kelompok kita?" Dice coba-coba mengusulkan. Sekarang dia sedang membuka bungkus permen loli yang tadi siang diberikan Ramuda padanya. Dirasa-rasa permen dari Ramuda enak juga.

Ramuda sempat diam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dice merasa Ramuda makin mirip anak perempuan kalau mukanya sedang serius. Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Ramuda berubah cerah.

"DICE~" Ramuda berteriak nyaring. Suara Ramuda yang cempreng membuat Dice terkejut.

"Apa? Jangan teriak-teriak dong!" Dice menatap Ramuda sebal.

"Minggu depan, kita pasti sudah dapat anggota baru~" Ramuda tersenyum simpul.

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Kau tidak tahu, jika ada keluarga yang mau pindah ke sini?"

Dice agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Ramuda. "Eh—yang benar?"

Ramuda mengangguk. "Nanti coba tanya saja pada mamamu. Dia pasti tahu."

"Ramuda sendiri tahu dari mana memangnya?"

Ramuda menggembungkan pipinya. "Dari papa. Kan dia sempat membantu menyiapkan rumah untuk pindahannya. Nanti, semoga saja anak dari keluarga pindahan itu mau jadi teman kita."

Bisa-bisanya ibunya tidak memberitahu info penting begini—padahal jika Ramuda saja tahu, sudah pasti ibunya tahu. Jangan-jangan ibunya tidak ingin Dice dapat teman baru gara-gara anak-anak di kompleknya aneh-aneh semua? Astaga.

Dice mengangguk. "Nah sekarang ayo pulang. Semoga saja aku tidak dimarahi mama."

Air sungai masih terlihat berkilauan karena terpaan matahari senja. Ramuda bersenandung sembari mengemut loli kesukaannya. Dice hanya berharap, semoga benar saja ada anak pindahan baru yang mau jadi temannya esok hari.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note:

Sebagian besar karakter disini masih SD. Dice dkk kelas 3, Ramuda DKK kelas 4, Jakurai kelas 6.

Yu tebak-tebakan berhadiah siapa mamanya Dice.

Manzai: semacam lawakan Jepang buat daerah Honshu. Biasanya ada sepasang, satu ngelawak, yang satu tsukkomi. Mereka ngelawak pake logat Kansai setau ulil.

Harisen: kipas dari kertas. Dari official desainnya Sasara dia bawa harisen yang kecil, cuman disini ulil bikin dia bawa harisen jumbo khusus buat ngegeplak Samatoki/heh.

Ini gendice ko tenang aja. Cuman gentaronya belom nongol/digebuk.

Ini ff pertama ulil di fandom ini dan ff pertama juga setelah sekian lama ga nulis. Jadi mohon maaf kalau plotnya monoton dan gajelas. Maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan dan tulisannya gak terlalu rapi. Terima kasih untuk readers yang mau baca. Ulil akan update secepat mungkin. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya!


	2. II

Dice melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Ramuda. Ramuda membalasnya—kemudian berbelok menuju arah jalan ke rumahnya yang berada di balik pertigaan.

Dice memandang pagar rumahnya dengan takut-takut. Hari sudah mulai larut dan lampu sudah menyala di kiri-kanan tempat Dice berdiri. Kemudian, dia mengendap-endap lewat halaman belakang dan membuka pintu secara perlahan.

Melongok ke dalam, Dice mengembus napas lega ketika mendapati ruangan dalam keadaan kosong. Dia mencopot sepatunya kemudian menaruhnya secara hati-hati supaya tidak mengeluarkan bunyi.

Perjalanan dari pintu belakang menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua—sejauh ini aman. Ada sedikit bunyi decit kayu tatkala dia menaiki tangga karena menopang berat tubuhnya.

Pintu kamarnya ada di depan mata dan Dice memutar gagang kenop pintu yang bercat hijau, berharap dengan segera jika dia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tapi naas, hasilnya nihil. Pintu kamarnya terkunci dengan sempurna.

Baru saja Dice membalikan badan untuk mencari kunci pintu kamarnya, dia mendapati sosok tinggi di belakangnya. Dice tersenyum lemah melihatnya. Rencana untuk segera kabur—gagal karena sebelah kupingnya sudah ditarik dengan keras.

Dice menjerit kesakitan.

"Bagus. Bukannya mengerjakan tugasmu—kau malah main seharian dan tidak ingat pulang ya!"

Ibunya menatapnya dengan wajah dingin. Tangan kanannya masih menarik daun telinga Dice, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam kunci kamar Dice.

"AAAA—AMPUN MA!"

* * *

.

.

.

**cantare**

.

(c)

Hypnosis Mic (c) KING RECORDS

.

.

.

* * *

**Dice, ibunya, dan pembicaraan mereka**

.

Dice duduk di ruang makan sembari mengelus kuping kirinya yang merah. Ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur—setelah mengomeli Dice selama dua puluh menit penuh. Dice memajukan bibirnya. Biasanya ibunya tidak pernah secerewet ini. Dia berpikir mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan pemilihan dewan anggota masyarakat yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Maklum, ibu Dice _kan_ bekerja di pemerintahan, jadi sebagian masyarakat yang lain menjagokan beliau supaya terpilih. (Hal macam ini juga Dice tahu dari Ramuda dan Ichiro yang notabene adalah tukang gosip.)

Ibunya kembali tak lama dari dapur sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya. Beliau menyusun makanan diatas meja makan. Dice menyipit memerhatikannya kemudian meneguk ludahnya.

"Nah ayo makan. Habis itu kerjakan tugasmu." Ibunya mengambil nasi untuknya.

Dice memandang ibunya. "Ma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mama yakin tidak mau menyewa pembantu untuk memasak?" Dice bertanya dengan ragu.

Ibunya menatapnya tiga detik kemudian mengabaikannya dan mengucap 'selamat makan'. Baru setelah itu dia menambahkan, "sudah makan saja dulu."

Dice mengunyah dengan tidak yakin. Sehabis kunyahan pertama, alisnya naik satu.

"Bagaimana?" Ibunya bertanya.

"Sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tampilannya memang meragukan seperti masakan Rio, tapi setidaknya rasanya tidak terlalu buruk."

Kemudian mereka makan dalam hening. Ibunya selesai lebih dulu dan bangkit dari kursi untuk mencuci piring bekas makan. Dice masih mengunyah ayam yang sedikit gosong.

Tak lama ibunya kembali duduk tegak di bangku meja makan. Dia memainkan ponselnya sebentar dan memerhatikan Dice yang masih sibuk makan.

Dice sadar betul jika dirinya diperhatikan. Matanya bersibobrok dengan netra ibunya yang berwarna serupa. Lewat pantulan bola mata milik ibunya, Dice dapat melihat bayangan dirinya yang memegang sumpit.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Ibunya bertanya.

Dice merengut. "Mama duluan _kan _yang lihat-lihat padahal."

"Habis lucu memerhatikanmu yang sedang makan." Ibunya berkata dengan nada monoton. "Rasanya sudah jelek jadi makin jelek."

Dice cemberut mendengarnya. "Astaga. Aku anak mama atau bukan sih?" Kalau mau jujur Dice setengah sakit hati.

Ibunya tertawa. Kerutan di ujung matanya terlihat kentara. "Mama hanya bercanda, Dice."

Dice melanjutkan makannya. Mangkuknya tinggal bersisa dua suap nasi dan tiba-tiba dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ramuda tadi sore. Anak baru yang akan datang benar-benar membuat rasa penasaran Dice naik ke permukaan.

"Ma?"

"Ya?"

Dice menimbang-nimbang sebentar dan memutuskan untuk bertanya—siapa tahu ibunya akan menjawabnya. "Mama tahu tentang keluarga yang akan pindah sebentar lagi?"

Ibunya mengangguk, lalu meneguk secangkir teh pekat yang dibawa dari dapur barusan.

"Kok mama tidak bilang padaku?" Dice kembali bertanya.

"Untuk apa?" Ibunya menatapnya lagi. "Memang ada urusannya denganmu?"

"Habis kata Ramuda akan ada anak baru yang mau pindah kesini. Berarti ini ada urusanya denganku karena anak itu akan menjadi teman mainku nanti."

Ibunya mendengus. "Cuma main dan main yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Pantas saja nilaimu jelek di sekolah. Apalagi anak komplek sini kan aneh-aneh. Terutama anaknya Pak Aohitsugi dan anak sulungnya Yamada yang suka berkelahi."

Dice tidak membalasnya. Dia menghabiskan makanannya dalam tiga puluh lima detik dan membereskan mangkuk. Dice bangkit membawa peralatan bekas makannya ke dapur. Ibunya hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan bosan.

Dalam perjalanannya, Dice memikirkan banyak hal. Ibunya kadang menyebalkan. Dengusan sebal keluar dari hidungnya. Sewaktu mencuci piring, dia membiarkan air dingin mengalir mengenai tangannya.

Duh ibunya ini. Masa sih dia tidak boleh tahu tentang anak baru itu. Huh.

Dice kembali ke meja makan setelah enam menit dan mengambil roti. Ibunya masih duduk di tempatnya—dan dengan sengaja Dice memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau wajahmu makin jelek kalau kau memasang wajah begitu?" Ibunya meliriknya sebentar dan nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Habisnya mama tega!" Dice berseru tak suka. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada, kemudian Dice membuang muka—memilih memerhatikan rak buku di ruang tamu.

Helaan napas lolos dari mulut ibunya, "Bukannya yang mama katakan memang benar?"

"Yang mana?"

"Ya tentu saja semuanya. Kerjaanmu kan cuma main dan main. Mana pernah nilaimu di sekolah menembus angka tujuh puluh?"

Perkataan ibunya membuat Dice beku di tempat. Astaga—ibunya benar. Dipikir-pikir memang bodoh benar dirinya ini jika melihat nilai akademisnya.

Ibunya memilih mengabaikannya.

Kemudian hening lagi. Dice kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Bukan sekali dua kali Dice merasa canggung di depan ibunya sendiri. Bukan berarti Dice tidak suka ibunya—sungguh bukan begitu, tetapi mereka tidak banyak berbicara karena beliau sibuk bekerja.

Waktu hari libur juga ibunya pergi ke swalayan untuk berbelanja dan mengurus rumah. Dice maklum karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Biasanya juga Dice menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama Ramuda dan yang lainnya—jadi dia sudah biasa.

Berpikir sebentar, Dice mencari celah untuk mengulur waktu agar tidak disuruh mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. "Jadi aku tidak boleh main?" Dia kemudian bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ibunya mendongak. Sepertinya Dice berhasil mendapatkan perhatian ibunya.

"Bukannya tidak boleh—tapi belajarlah dengan baik juga, Dice." Ibunya berdecak. "Sudah sana kerjakan tugas sekolahmu!"

Dengan ogah Dice beranjak dari kursinya. Rencananya mungkin terbaca dengan jelas. Dia mengambil selembar roti lagi. Baru dua langkah Dice berdiri dari meja makan, Dice kembali menatap ibunya. Pandangan mereka beradu untuk yang kesekian kalinya—dan dia dapat melihat wajah lelah beliau. Dice merasa jika ibunya nampak lebih tua dari seharusnya.

"Apa lagi kali ini Dice? Masih ada pertanyaan?"

Dice mengangguk mengiyakan. Rasa penasaran terhadap anak baru itu masih ada, Dice sedikit berharap jika ibunya akan menjawab pertanyaan tentang pindahan itu. "Kira-kira mama tahu anak baru yang mau pindah kesini akan seperti apa?"

"Kau sepertinya sangat antusias terhadap hal ini ya? Yah, mama sempat dengar rumor—" ucapan ibunya terhenti. Dice mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengunyah roti banyak-banyak. "Keluarga Yumeno namanya. Kalau tidak salah, anaknya seumuran Amemura-kun. Mama tidak akan mencegah kau untuk bermain dengannya—tetapi banyak yang bilang, dia tidak punya orang tua."

Dua detik usai mendengar perkataan ibunya, Dice terbatuk keras karena tersedak. Sial benar. Ingatkan Dice untuk mengunyah roti secara perlahan lain kali.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note: Yap betul, mamanya Dice tante Otome.

Maaf banget di chapter ini Gentaronya belum muncul. Tadinya draft chapter ini udah nembus 2,5k dan mau digantung pas Dice ketemu Gentaro (spoiler hehe), cuman karena perkembangan cerita dari manga dan drama track yang gak diduga, jadi ulil pusing mending dilanjut atau revisi ulang. Padahal titelnya AU! tapi tetep aja ada yang ngeganjel.

Dan maaf karena Otome OOC banget disini. Soalnya kalau IC takutnya malah ngerusak jalan cerita huhu, mana dialognya banyak banget lagi hhhh. Update chapter berikutnya akan ulil update secepat mungkin setelah revisinya selesai. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan review, ulil sangat mengapresiasinya uwu


	3. III

Dice menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat biru muda. Pembicaraan dengan ibunya tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Dice.

Tugas sekolahnya dibiarkan terbuka di atas meja, sementara Dice sendiri merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan sprei hijau. Dengan sengaja selimutnya ditarik sampai ke leher.

"_Hah_—_apa maksud mama dia tidak punya orang tua?" _

"_Yah, mama dengar jika dia anak angkat keluarga Yumeno. Namanya mama tidak ingat benar, tapi mereka akan tiba ke sini besok sore."_

"_Eh yang benar, ma? Maksudnya si anak baru ini anak pungut?"_

"_Tidak baik kau berkata begitu. Tapi_—_ya begitulah."_

"_Lalu orang tua kandungnya kemana?"_

"_Entahlah. Mama juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sekali lagi, mama tidak akan melarang kau untuk berteman dengannya, hanya ingat_—_jangan kebanyakan main! Apalagi anak komplek sini kan aneh-aneh semua. Kau saja seorang sudah aneh. Nanti kalau kau makin macam-macam seperti mereka, bisa gila mama nanti! Sudah sana naik cepat! Tugas sekolahmu _kan _belum selesai."_

Dice menguap kemudian mengucek matanya. Jam dinding di atas meja sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. Tetapi Dice berusaha menahan kantuknya—mencoba merenungi tentang si anak baru itu.

Jujur, Dice masih sangat penasaran dengan latar belakang 'si Yumeno' ini. Dia sempat mencoba bertanya lebih lanjut pada ibunya, namun tidak dijawab.

Dice berpikir keras. Tidak apa-apakah jika dia berteman dengan anak ini? Meskipun dia tidak punya orang tua? Tapi dia ingin punya teman baru. Ibunya juga tidak melarangnya berteman dengan si Yumeno—hanya mungkin jam mainnya dikurangi dan Dice harus sering mencuri-curi waktu. _Tetapi masalahnya dia anak pungut_—_Eh tidak apa-apa kan?_

Mata Dice terpejam. Suara hatinya terbagi dua. Separuh-separuh antara mau berteman atau tidak dengan si anak baru ini. Dia mungkin harus bicara dengan Ramuda tentang perkara ini. Namun bagaimana jika misalnya Ramuda tidak tahu keadaan anak ini? Masak iya Dice terhitung membocorkan aib si Yumeno? _Kan _kasihan.

Dice tahu benar jika menjadi anak angkat bukanlah hal yang salah, tetapi teman-temannya pasti akan mengejek dan menjauhi orang yang tidak punya orang tua. Sama seperti Yamada bersaudara yang yatim piatu. Sama seperti dia yang ditinggal ayahnya. Dia tahu rasanya seperti apa—pokoknya tidak enak.

Dia kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tekad Dice sudah bulat. Dice akan berteman dengan si anak ini apapun kondisinya—mau dia anak angkat atau bukan. Sebisa mungkin, Dice juga tidak akan membahas-bahas masalah ini. Dia menguap sekali lagi, kemudian beranjak untuk mematikan lampu dan pergi tidur. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran karena tidak sabar untuk melihat teman barunya besok.

* * *

.

.

.

**cantare**

.

(c) ulil. olala

Hypnosis Mic (c) KING RECORDS

.

.

.

* * *

**Dice dan problematika tentang anak baru**

.

Baru dia tidur sekitar lima menit—atau terasa begitu—ada yang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras. Dice terkejut dan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Samar-samar Dice dapat melihat siluet ibunya.

"Mama?" Dice bertanya. Suaranya terdengar tidak karuan karena rasa kantuk. "Aku baru tidur sebentar kok dibangunkan?"

Ibunya menarik selimut hijaunya. "Mananya sebentar. Ini sudah jam enam. Sana cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah!"

Dice merengut. Dia berguling di kasur dua kali dan melewati ibunya. Melirik meja sebentar, Dice tersentak dan buru-buru menutup buku tugas sekolah secara diam-diam. Bisa gawat perkara jika ibunya tahu jika dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia kemudian pergi mandi dan membereskan peralatan sekolahnya selama sekitar dua puluh lima menit, lalu turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Lagi-lagi, Dice menyambar dua lembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat. Ibunya menghampirinya untuk memberikan segelas susu.

"Ma—tahu tidak jika aku akan tetap berteman dengan anak baru itu?" Dice membuka pembicaraan di sela-sela kunyahan.

"Ya-ya, terserah." Ibunya menjawab asal. "Memangnya anak itu mau berteman dengan anak aneh macam kau, Dice?"

Dice memajukan bibir bawahnya, cemberut. Dia mendengus sekali kemudian buru-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sewaktu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima, Dice pamit berangkat pada ibunya.

"Yasudah ma, aku berangkat dulu."

"Eh? Tidak terlalu cepat?" Ibunya memberikannya uang saku sebagai pengganti bekal. "Baru pukul tujuh lho, nanti kepagian. Biasanya kan kau menonton kartun dulu di televisi bukan?"

Dice menggeleng. "Mau menjemput Ramuda."

"Yasudah. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Setelah ibunya mengantarnya keluar dari pintu rumah, Dice setengah berlari menuju rumah Ramuda yang berada di balik pertigaan.

Belum juga sampai setegah jalan, Dice menyadari jika rumah kosong bekas tempat Bibi Satou sudah penuh dengan berbagai dus dan barang. _EH?_ Dice bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Apakah keluarga baru itu sudah tiba lebih cepat? Karena seingat Dice, ibunya bilang jika mereka akan tiba sore nanti.

Dia coba-coba melongok sebentar ke dalam. Ada suara orang dewasa yang sedang berbicara. Baru sebentar Dice mencoba menguping, ada yang keluar dari depan pintu. Ternyata Paman Jinguji—ayah Jakurai.

"Ah, Arisugawa-kun." Paman Jinguji menyapanya, "Selamat pagi."

Dice menganggukan kepalanya sekali. "Selamat pagi Jinguji-san."

"Ada apa? Penasaran dengan pindahan keluarganya Yumeno-san?"

Dice menganggukan kepalanya lagi. "Err—mereka sudah datang? Mama berkata jika keluarganya Yumeno-san akan datang nanti sore."

Paman Jinguji tersenyum. "Kebetulan Pak Yumeno datang lebih awal untuk membereskan barang-barang dulu dan paman yang membantunya. Istri dan cucu beliau belum datang, mungkin nanti sore—atau jika lebih cepat, nanti siang."

"Hooo..." Dalam hati, Dice bertanya-tanya apa maksud Paman Jinguji dengan kata 'cucu', tetapi Dice memilih untuk diam dan tidak menanyakannya.

"Arisugawa-kun mau bertemu dengan Pak Yumeno? Nanti paman panggilkan." Paman Jinguji menawarkan.

Dice menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak usah repot-repot Jinguji-san. Nanti saja Dice kesini bersama mama."

Paman Jinguji mengelus kepalanya sekali. "Baiklah, kalau begitu paman masuk dulu ya ke dalam. Hati-hati ke sekolahnya, Arisugawa-kun."

Dice menundukkan kepalanya tiga puluh derajat kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan berterima kasih pada Paman Jinguji. Diam-diam Dice menggerutu kenapa ibunya tidak seramah paman Jinguji.

Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Ramuda. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Bibi Satou —yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi rumah keluarga Yumeno. Duh. Dice tidak sabar melihat si anak baru ini.

Plakat keluarga Amemura sudah ada di depan mata. Dice masuk melalui pagar yang tidak dikunci dan membunyikan bel satu kali. Sekitar satu setengah menit, ibu Ramuda membuka pintu.

"Oh, Dai-chan. Mau menjemput Ramu-chan ya?"

Dice menganggukan kepalanya untuk entah yang keberapa kali. "Apa Ramudanya sudah siap bibi?"

"Iya, sudah. Mau bibi panggilkan?"

"Iya boleh."

"Kalau begitu, Dai-chan mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah bibi." Dice menolaknya secara halus. "Aku menunggu disini saja."

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Bibi Amemura kemudian masuk. Pintu rumahnya sengaja dibuka.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu, Dice menghitung jumlah kelopak bunga mawar yang ada di pot dekat pintu. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyeruduknya dari belakang. Dice berteriak karena terkejut. Dia membalikan badannya dan menatap sebal Ramuda.

Ramuda nyengir lebar. "Ayo berangkat."

Dice mengusap punggungnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri karena diseruduk Ramuda. "Tidak pamit dulu pada ibumu?"

"Sudah tadi. Aku bilang pada mama tidak usah pergi ke ke depan biar aku yang sekalian menutup pintunya."

Mereka berdua lalu berangkat sehabis Ramuda menutup pintu dan pagar. Ramuda banyak berceloteh tentang betapa menyebalkannya Jakurai. Dice setengah mendengarkan.

"...dan dia bilang kalau aku terlalu kekanakan. Ho! Padahal kan dia sendiri juga masih kelas enam. Menyebalkan sekali. Mungkin aku harus melabraknya saat istirahat nanti."

Dice tidak membalasnya. Separuh pikirannya penuh oleh pindahan anak baru. _Omong-omong apa Ramuda sudah tahu tentang anak pungut itu?_

"Oi Dice!" Ramuda mencubitnya keras. Dice mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau daritadi tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Bibir Ramuda cemberut.

"Ck..." Dice berdecak dan mengelus lengannya yang dicubit Ramuda. "Dengar kok! Kan tidak usah cubit-cubit bisa." Balasnya jengkel. "Kau ini hobinya menyakiti orang lain ya?"

Ramuda menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Hanya untuk Dice aku begini. Dice kan spesial, jadi harus kuperlakukan juga dengan spesial!" Dice mendengus. "Lagipula, kalau Dice tadi mendengarkanku, pasti tidak akan kucubit kan?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Ramuda," dia balas mengeluh. "Sudahlah. Bentar lagi kita sampai ke sekolah."

Ramuda cemberut lagi. Kemudian dia membuka bungkusan permen loli berperisa stroberi, Dice mengabaikannya.

_Kira-kira, anak baru itu akan seperti apa ya? _Dice membatin dalam hati. _Semoga saja anaknya baik dan mau jadi temanku_—_kalau iya, akan kuajak dia main di gachapon dekat pos polisi._

"Dice," Ramuda memanggilnya. Dice sontak menoleh. "Kau ini mikirin apa sih? Daritadi kelihatannya melamun terus."

"Tentang anak baru."

"Yang mau pindah itu?"

Dice mengangguk. "Ramuda bilang minggu depan, tetapi tadi aku lihat Paman Jinguji membantu beres-beres dan bilang jika nanti sore mereka akan sampai."

Wajah Ramuda sedikit merengut mendengar nama ayah Jakurai disebutkan. "Aku tidak pernah bilang minggu depan mereka kemari, Dice. Kemarin aku bilang jika minggu depan kita pasti punya teman baru!"

"Eh masa?"

"Kau selalu seperti ini setiap saat ya!" Ramuda berseru, seperti biasa suaranya di imut-imutkan. Mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika Ramuda melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke kelas 4-3.

Dice kemudian berjalan ke kelasnya. Satu-satunya hal yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana rupa teman baru yang akan datang—jadi dia tidak memerhatikan Ichiro yang datang ke arahnya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Yo, Dice!" Sontak saja Dice kaget dan menoleh, mendapati Ichiro yang tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, halo selamat pagi, Ichiro."

"Mau ke kelas bersama?"

Dice mengangguk. Dia tahu benar jika Ichiro pasti tahu masalah anak baru ini. Sejak dulu, Ichiro selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tahu sesuatu. Makanya, beberapa orang sering memintanya untuk mencari informasi atau gosip tidak penting.

Dice duduk di belakang Ichiro. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, dia tidak menyimak satu pun kata-kata gurunya. Dia benar-benar tidak memedulikan pelajaran. Dice hanya ingin cepat pulang ke rumah dan menyapa calon teman barunya.

Makanya, Dice tidak bisa memprotes ketika dia dihukum berdiri di luar kelas karena tidak mengerjakan tugas dan tidak mendengarkan pelajaran. Bibir Dice bersungut-sungut. Semoga saja, gurunya tidak mengadukan hal ini pada ibunya—atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada jatah main dan konsol gamenya.

Beberapa anak di kelasnya tertawa, termasuk Ichiro. Tetapi Dice sudah tidak menanggapi karena dia tahu ini adalah risiko karena dia sendiri yang malas-malasan. Dice menguap. Disaat seperti ini, waktu benar-benar berjalan sangat lambat.

Akhirnya setelah dirasa puluhan jam, bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi juga. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas untuk duduk sebentar. Biasanya, Ramuda yang akan menjemputnya ke kelas—namun sepertinya kali ini tidak. Dice meregangkan tangannya dan pergi menuju kelas Ramuda.

Ichiro sendiri sudah tidak kelihatan. Dia pasti menemui Jiro. Dice tidak habis pikir kenapa Ichiro dan kedua adiknya harus pergi kemana-mana bertiga. Mirip ayam betina dan anak-anaknya kalau Dice boleh jujur.

Jarak antara kelas Ramuda dan kelasnya tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak sampai lima menit juga sudah sampai. Dice melongok ke dalam mencari-cari kepala pendek berwarna merah muda. Tapi kok tidak ada?

Di dalam hanya ada Doppo dan Hifumi yang sedang makan bekal. Dice masuk dan bertanya, "lihat Ramuda tidak?"

"Kan disini cuma ada aku dan Doppo, tidak bisa lihat?" Hifumi menjawab.

Dice menggembungkan pipi. Sedari dulu dia kurang akrab dengan Hifumi dan Doppo sebenarnya. "Ya, siapa tahu kan kalian lihat."

Doppo memandangnya dengan tatapan takut-takut. Dice agak bingung karena Doppo selalu tampak ketakutan jika berbicara dengannya. Padahal dia lebih tua setahun. "Maaf. Aku tidak lihat. Serius aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Dice berdecak. "Kalau tidak lihat bilang saja tidak. Bukan salahmu jika kau tidak melihat Ramuda."

Dice berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Doppo masih menggumamkan maaf secara terus-menerus. Dice tidak mengindahkannya. Jujur dia lapar. Ibunya tidak memberikannya bekal, dan kantin di sekolahnya hanya diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak SMP. Dia tidak mau menjadi kucing yang tersesat diantara puluhan kakak-kakak bertubuh tinggi menjulang yang berdesakan untuk membeli roti.

Dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Berpikir menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia mencari Ramuda atau tidak. Mengingat konversasi tadi pagi, suara hatinya berbisik jika Ramuda pergi ke kelas Jakurai untuk berdebat atau cari perkara. Mungkin dia tidak perlu ikut campur masalah ini.

Bersiul dua kali, Dice telah memutuskan. Dia menuju kelas Rio. Pilihan paling tepat menurutnya. Rio selalu membawa bekal makanan yang berlimpah dan menawarkannya pada orang lain—meskipun secara misterius orang-orang selalu menolak. Dice juga dapat menanyakan kabar Mason; tikus abu-abu milik Rio, dan juga meminta pendapatnya tentang si anak baru itu.

Dia tersenyum. Rio pasti dapat diandalkan seperti biasa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Lagi-lagi maaf banget Gentaro belom nongol TAT. Semoga di chapter depan dia akhirnya kebagian jatah/heh.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri baca fanfiksi ini. Sini dikasih hadiah ketjup tjinta dari ulil ;*


End file.
